


Exile

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列现代AU罗严塔尔中心番外





	Exile

在这场让人头痛的冗长会议一个小时之前，会议的主角之一罗严塔尔从来没有想到过自己会收到来自自己公寓里那位“不速之客”的一个吻作为一句听起来像是玩笑的辩白的回复。落在脸颊上的一个吻对于他来说是多年未曾收到过的一种馈赠，之前在他还习惯于每天早上在陌生人的床上醒来，用这种方式来妄图填补那个好像缺失了什么一样的存在于胸腔里的空洞，一个他已经忘记了名字和容貌的所谓“情人”用手指轻轻地碰触他蓝色眼睛那一边的颧骨线条，但是拒绝给他一个吻。“我从来不吻我的床伴。”这是他得到的答案，“吻是留给我的情人的，相信你也是一样。”  
这个几年之前由另一个人给予他的答案让他感到恐慌。  
他能听到那些水珠从莱因哈特的金发上坠落到地毯上的声音，他能听到自己左手手腕上的手表指针跳动的声音，他能听到自己胸腔中心脏的隆隆回响，也能听到金发的年轻人在这个浅尝辄止的吻之后的那句话。  
“我等你回来给我一个更好的吻。”  
他打开了这辆他从蒂伦豪特开来的旧车的多媒体系统，随便选了一首歌，当有些陈旧的旋律先是从他的右耳流入，又拒绝从蓝色眼睛那边的耳朵中流出的时候，罗严塔尔才发现这是他父亲曾经喜欢的一首法语老歌。不知道是什么时候这首歌被保存在了多媒体系统中，也许是父亲还能开车的时候，开着这辆已经有些年头的旧车去沙勒罗瓦或者更远一点的凡尔登的路上，会一直一直地听这首歌。他当然知道这首歌，甚至还会随着旋律简单地哼唱几句歌词，一部受人追捧的旧法语电影的插曲，主演是位年轻的美丽演员，后来凭借着这部电影成了明星，美丽的蕾欧娜拉，那个时代荧幕上的“罂粟夫人”，他当然知道。  
他知道这位电影明星，看过她在银幕上的美貌，从媒体上知晓过她当年那场令人艳羡的婚礼和婚后混乱的感情生活，但是他从来不知道她作为一个母亲是什么样子。也许她从来没想过自己会是一个母亲，所以她的儿子，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔也就无从想象。

会议中充满了让人疲惫的话题和假设，仿佛奥贝斯坦首相冷漠的双眼一直在盯着所有的人。就算是他的秘书海因里希给罗严塔尔倒了两次咖啡，这些咖啡因也不足以支撑他的大脑保持完全的清醒。罗严塔尔听着来自都柏林和布鲁塞尔方面的负责人聒噪的争吵，那些所谓的税率、政策、法案变成了一些抽象的符号在他的意识里穿梭。这不是什么能用争吵而解决的问题，他十分清楚，如果这次的并购不能达到预期的效果，他父亲丢给他的这个巨大的能源帝国就会变成多方博弈下最大的牺牲品。  
“您还需要一杯咖啡吗，罗严塔尔先生？”海因里希站到他的旁边，刚刚从大学毕业的年轻人手里拿着一壶咖啡，他非常想对海因里希说作为一个助理，他没有必要把倒咖啡这件事当做职业中非常重大的一个议题，他自己知道什么时候该给自己添一杯咖啡。于是罗严塔尔摆了摆手，对年轻人说了句谢谢，他盯着视频会议中远在都柏林或者布鲁塞尔的负责人，其他人脸上也写满了疲惫。  
“不如我们休息十分钟，理清思路之后继续讨论？”  
罗严塔尔的提议得到了与会人的赞同，视频会议的画面被切断了，他也终于能稍微放松一点地倚在椅子的靠背上休息一阵。在下午开会的时候上午不适合去打两个小时的网球，罗严塔尔在心里默默地想着，并且准备把这一条加入到自己的行事准则中。  
“头儿，这是法务团队……”他的副手贝根格伦把一沓刚刚打印出来的文件推到罗严塔尔手边，罗严塔尔已经习惯了贝根格伦的这种做事风格，没什么章法，但是足够高效。“他们做出了一些预案，您要知道这次的并购可是在和清洁能源阶梯税率那条法案赛跑。”  
“就看我们是不是能跑过奥贝斯坦和他身后的那些想要把我们做成再生能源原料的推手了吗？”罗严塔尔看了一眼被推到他面前的法务团队草拟的文件，这的确是需要尽快处理的事务。“如果这次合并案能够跑赢奥贝斯坦首相和他的清洁能源阶梯税率法案，你愿不愿意把家搬到都柏林去？我想阿姆斯特丹这边的总公司会拆分很多业务到爱尔兰，这边也没必要留那么多人了。”  
贝根格伦沉默了一会儿，随后结结巴巴地说自己从来没去过爱尔兰，但是如果罗严塔尔需要他去都柏林处理事务，他愿意尝试。罗严塔尔听到他的回复之后扯出了一个让贝根格伦感觉有些诡异的笑容，他的上司从来都不是一个很爱和别人开玩笑的人。“你不用这么紧张，我又没想真的把你发配到爱尔兰去和那些野蛮人在一起生活。”幸亏现在是视频会议的休息时间，否则爱尔兰那边的负责人肯定会因为罗严塔尔的这一番话而暴跳如雷。“如果真的有人需要去都柏林处理合并之后的烂摊子，那也是我自己去。”  
贝根格伦没说什么，他看着自己的上司，这位在自己的父亲去世之后接手了整个能源集团的年轻领导沉默地看着那份法务文件。如果贝根格伦自己的记忆没有出现偏差的话，他曾经听过自己的上司说过一句他是如此地喜爱这个城市——  
“贝根格伦，你知道吗，这不是一次简单的商业合并或者是与政策赛跑。”他的上司停顿了一下，蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着的不再是法务文件而是大块的玻璃窗外的火车站和运河，“这是一场我们不得不赢下的战役。”

如果说这是一场战役，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔是指挥这场战役的将军，那么他根本就不会认为自己现在手里拿着的外套是他的铠甲。现代的这种没有硝烟和鲜血的战争更多的是金钱和政治的博弈，罗严塔尔看的很清楚，而他也没有兴趣把自己的全部都丢进这场没有意义的战争之中。等他快到自己公寓的时候，运河畔的灯已经亮了起来。罗严塔尔很少会把自己住的公寓形容成“家”，而这一点也得到了沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的赞同。“你住的地方一点也不像一个家，”他的朋友在他的公寓里消耗着他价值不菲的酒精收藏，做出了这样的评价，“冰箱虽然从来不会缺吃的，酒柜里也不会缺酒，但是你的炉灶从来都没用过，也没有人在你下班之后窝在沙发里看着电视等你一起吃饭。”  
“这就是爱芳会在家里做的事吗，坐在沙发里等你这个可能两个星期回一次家的公务员一起吃晚餐？”  
“但是这才是一个家吧，窗帘的颜色和桌布的颜色都是自己选的，冰箱上贴着去各处旅行收集来的冰箱贴和照片，除了咖啡机之外其他的厨房用具也不是只在那里落灰。你这里和你出差的时候住的那些昂贵酒店有什么区别，除了它的所有权是你的之外。”  
罗严塔尔喝完了摆在他面前的那一杯威士忌，目光落在被米达麦亚批评过的窗帘上，的确，这间公寓里所有的东西都是他在掏钱买下来的时候就已经被安排好的，简洁而又昂贵，是他能够买到的最优解。“我不得不告诉你，沃尔夫冈，我从来都没有真正去挑过窗帘，或者是桌布。”  
他的朋友笑了起来，像是他听到了一个非常好笑的笑话。“下次我一定要开车带你去一趟宜家，让你知道像我们这种不是生下来就有管家、厨师和佣人的人是怎么装饰自己的’家‘的。”  
米达麦亚只是说了这一次，但是他从来没有兑现自己的承诺。就职于欧盟药品局的公务员的时间表总是被挤得满满当当的，而宜家似乎成了罗严塔尔这辈子都不会去的一个地方。  
罗严塔尔站在自己的高层公寓楼下吸烟区，从口袋里掏出一盒已经被压瘪了的香烟，点着了一根。橙黄色的路灯光吸引了一些飞蛾绕着它旋转，他把抽了一半的烟熄灭，丢到路边垃圾桶上的烟灰缸里。这个地方不是所谓的“家”，而他也从未想过拥有一个。  
“你开完会了？结果怎么样？你们要不要把公司整个搬到爱尔兰去？”  
迎接他的是这样的三个问题，罗严塔尔把手里的外套挂到莱因哈特的飞行员制服旁边，金发的年轻人窝在沙发里消耗着他冰箱里的焦糖布丁，电视里传来的是正在直播的一场网球比赛。他走到起居室，扯松了勒着自己脖子的领带。莱因哈特毫不客气地征用了他放在衣帽间里的一件他平时会穿去打网球的运动衫和一条旧牛仔裤，这让他看起来就像是不远处大学里还在读书的学生。罗严塔尔站在旁边，不知道该回答这三个问题中的哪一个。“您的首相奥贝斯坦先生已经无数次地提醒过我，您会列席你们国家内阁的一些会议，为了不让您成为首相先生口中的‘经济间谍’，我觉得我还是应该把公司的业务决策对您保密。”  
莱因哈特把手里的焦糖布丁罐子放到一边，抬起头看着刚刚经历了一场残酷战役的商业将军，蓝色的眼睛像是映衬出了皇家航空天蓝色的标志。罗严塔尔想起了他在离开的时候听到的那句夹杂在他的手表指针跳动和水珠落在地毯上的声音混合在一起的话，他靠的更近了一点，低头把一个吻落在了年轻人的嘴唇上。  
他尝到了焦糖的味道，但是他不知道莱因哈特是不是同样尝到了烟的味道。这个让人有些窒息的吻以他最后在年轻人的嘴角上轻轻吻了一下作为结束，年轻人抓着他的深棕色短发，似乎想要努力地记起如何才能呼吸。“一个更好的吻。”他重复着年轻人在他离开公寓去开会时说的那个词组，莱因哈特在他的怀里喘着气，“还不够好。”年轻人做出了自己的评价，随后急切而生涩地想要重复刚才的动作。  
他们在一片混乱之中分开，莱因哈特的手机从沙发上掉了下去，落在地毯上，屏幕亮了起来，告诉他有很多条未读的消息。金发的年轻人从地毯上捞起自己的手机，看了一眼这些消息都是谁发来的之后把手机塞回到了自己的口袋里。  
“我是现在送你回海牙，还是明天早上？”  
“刚刚奥贝斯坦首相还不忘记给我打电话提醒我明天下午去列席内阁的第二场会议，他问我在不在海牙，我想如果我告诉他我现在在哪里他会不会直接从海牙过来把我带回去。”  
“或者他会直接把你从以后所有的内阁会议列席计划中踢出去。毕竟在他的眼里，我是一个想通过他们国家国王陛下的关系获取政策优惠或者情报的奸商。”罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦的评价说不上多主观，毕竟首相对于所有可能会造成行业垄断现象的公司都没有什么好脸色。  
“先不说我对于列席内阁会议有多大兴趣，”似乎提起奥贝斯坦首相让两个人找到了打发时间的共同话题，莱因哈特歪坐在罗严塔尔身旁，“违背他的建议让我觉得比飞五个小时的长途航线还有趣。”  
刚刚结束了一场冗长会议的罗严塔尔再次用自己的行动成为了年轻人反叛自己首相的帮凶，他纠缠着年轻人的舌尖，那一点点焦糖味充斥着他的每一个细小的神经。

“这些红色曾经属于玫瑰，”电视屏幕里的女人的嘴一张一合，却没有发出声音，然而罗严塔尔知道她说的是什么，这是他第无数次看这部电影，就算没有打开声音他也能知道所有的台词，“然而现在是罂粟。”这是她为什么被人称为“罂粟夫人”，蕾欧娜拉，像是罂粟一样美丽而危险疯狂的女人。罗严塔尔坐在自己的起居室里，盯着电视屏幕上的旧电影，金发的年轻人在他的床上睡着了，但是他却仿佛被睡眠抛弃了一般。“你会爱我的，我知道你一直都爱我……这就像是你呼吸的空气一样你无法离开——”  
蕾欧娜拉有着和他一样的深棕色头发，却有着湛蓝的眼珠。她的脸像是这个世界上最精美的馈赠，在银幕里，她的美只能让人们叹息。他叹了口气，就算他再怎么厌恶自己父亲的一些决定，但是他对于他父亲曾经做过的一个决定十分认同，对于如此美丽得让人无法拒绝的人，他无法选择不去爱她。  
“您从来都没有辜负过这个称号，罂粟夫人。”罗严塔尔喝了一口放在手边的咖啡，现在是凌晨两点钟，他却还像喝水一样摄入过量的咖啡因。一束光照亮了他的侧脸，他听到了卧室的房门被打开的声音，金发的年轻人赤着脚踩在地毯上，朝着他的方向走过来，最后窝在了他的旁边。  
“不睡觉？”莱因哈特的声音里还有一点疲倦的影子，坐在他旁边的人猜测这个年轻人可能四十八个小时里都没怎么好好地享受超过五个小时的睡眠了。他搂过了年轻人的肩膀，像是他之前会做的那样，仿佛一切都没有改变过。“要想的事情太多了，反而睡不着，就像是在我的脑子里进行着一场大型的战役。”  
“所以你就在这里关着灯看旧电影？”莱因哈特看着电视屏幕上的画面，屏幕上的女人捧起她情人的脸，深深地吻了上去。“她可真是个美人。”年轻人做出了自己的评价，却得到了意想不到的回答。  
“她是我的母亲。”  
莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛中映出了电视屏幕上的光亮，他有些惊讶地看着坐在他旁边的人，对方的脸上却没有任何表情，像是在说一件再平常不过的事一样。  
“对不起，我……我只是听你说过一次你的母亲，你说你和她的关系并不融洽。”年轻人有些慌乱地道歉，却只看到了罗严塔尔嘴角扯出的一个转瞬即逝的笑容。“你不用向我道歉，你说的是事实。她是个美貌的疯女人，像她饰演的罂粟夫人一样。”  
莱因哈特打开了电视的声音，这是一部法语电影，他听不懂那些对白，只能靠演员的表情和动作来猜测剧情。  
“她疯了，这个女人疯了！”  
“但是你要相信——”  
一阵沉默之后，传入罗严塔尔耳朵里的只有电视中这个女人抽泣的声音。他已经记不得自己是否在小的时候听到过自己母亲的哭泣声，这已经是太久太久之前的事了。“我觉得我疯了，像她一样。”  
“为什么，奥斯卡，因为你想把公司搬到都柏林还是……”  
“因为我居然对您说了我爱着您。”他换上了敬称，这是在他认为对方是这个国家的国王陛下而不是莱因哈特的时候才会用的称呼。他蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着金色头发的年轻人，随后吻了一下年轻人的额头。“看来我和我可怜的父亲并没有什么区别。”他在心里默默给自己下了这样一个结论，已经躺在坟墓里的老罗严塔尔为了一个从来都不会属于他的像是从画里走出来的美人耗尽了自己所有的情感和理智，而一直以自己父亲警戒自己的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔悲哀地发现自己在陷入了自己母亲那种疯狂的爱之后，又一次坠入了自己父亲的这种危险的情感之中。  
“你知道我像法式面包片一样爱你。”这句话从他的嘴里脱口而出的时候他还是一个快要从曼海姆商学院毕业的年轻人，故意把头发留得长长的，黑棕色的长发绑成一个看起来有些奇怪的辫子。他的朋友沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚曾经评价过他的发型像是法国大革命时期的那些会去建立共和国的年轻学生。听到这句话的时候，坐在他对面的米达麦亚有些疑惑地看着自己面前的面包圈和咖啡，好像是罗严塔尔还没有睡醒，正在说梦话。  
“法式面包片？”米达麦亚重复了一遍那个法语词，鲁尔区的好小伙从来都没有好好学过法语，他能把英语和荷兰语说好就不错了。  
“就是你们说的，法式面包片，意思是外硬内软。”罗严塔尔用自己手里的叉子戳了一下他面前盘子里的法式面包片，上面涂了厚厚一层蜂蜜。“你应该感谢我又教给了你一个绝妙的比喻。”  
“我真是不懂这些到底有什么意义。”米达麦亚抓了抓自己的蜂蜜色头发，他的灰色眼珠避开了注视着自己的罗严塔尔的目光，“你对待谁都是那副样子，外硬内软，所以你才没什么朋友。”  
“我不是一个需要太多朋友的人，无效的社交会浪费时间和精力，这是我那个从来看我都不顺眼的老爹教给我的仅有的几条人生哲理之一。”他摊了摊自己的手，随后把自己面前的面包片切得更碎了。“现在至少你知道我爱你是像法式面包片一样，不是像什么牛角面包或者咸味的碱面包一样外面是硬的，里面也是硬的了。”他最后切了一下那块最大的面包片残骸，现在他的盘子里都是那些细碎的面包碎屑了，像是他从来都不曾存在过的心一样。  
“先不讨论你们法国人的这些奇奇怪怪的面包了，你圣诞节要不要跟我回去，我记得你抱怨过你家里根本没有过圣诞的习惯，那我就带你体验一下杜伊斯堡‘民风淳朴’的圣诞节和可能是最好喝的圣诞热红酒。爱芳在圣诞节的厨房里可是有她最棒的独家配方。”  
“给我两天时间考虑一下，万一我想要去莫斯科过圣诞节顺便把自己淹死在劣质的伏特加里面，我会提前告诉你的。”  
他倒是没有在莫斯科把自己淹死在劣质的酒精里，罗严塔尔被他的老管家的一通电话诓回了家里，老人用夹杂着法语味的荷兰语在电话里建议他圣诞节还是要回家一趟，要不他可怜的父亲就只能在家里不停地喝酒。对于自己酗酒的父亲，罗严塔尔倒是没多少同情，他只是想看看这位自己出生起就照看自己的老管家是否还精神正常。他从来没有想过自己的这次失败的圣诞之旅会有多失败，可能当他从曼海姆乘火车回根特的那一刻就注定了。  
他只见到了自己的父亲一面，在门口，他的父亲站在老管家的身后，蓝色的眼睛盯着自己儿子遮住了黑色眼睛的棕黑色长发，随后把屋门在他面前狠狠地摔上了。而那个时候奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔还没有踏进这个房门一步。这不是什么他意料之外的事情，罗严塔尔裹紧了自己的围巾，试图让少一些夹杂着雪片的风钻进自己的脖子里。他的父亲厌恶他不是一天两天，他相信自己的父亲做出这种事是一种正常现象。  
但是直到他坐在回曼海姆的火车上出于无聊拿出平板电脑看那部自己母亲当年主演的最成功的一部电影时，他才发现自己的父亲在自己面前把门关上是出于怎样的心情。他盯着平板电脑屏幕里的那个女人，像是看到了自己的某种镜像。  
“你不是告诉我你要去莫斯科把自己淹死在伏特加里，怎么现在又来杜伊斯堡了？”米达麦亚一边在电话里抱怨着自己的朋友，一边跑下楼去准备给自己的朋友开门。外面的雪越下越大，这在鲁尔区的冬天是常见的现象，不知道那个花了大价钱修缮的足球场顶棚会不会再次被严重的积雪压塌。  
“你这是……”米达麦亚打开门的时候，惊讶地看着自己朋友粘上了一些雪花的短发，在他们上一次见面的时候还能绑成一个辫子的黑棕色长发现在变成了最平常的短发造型，就像他们刚刚认识的时候一样。“不得不说你这种造型比之前那种看起来顺眼多了。”  
“圣诞快乐。”罗严塔尔从自己的手提行李里掏出一盒巧克力，塞到给自己开门的朋友怀里。米达麦亚盯着那盒巧克力看了两眼，发现那是在比利时的任何一个商场和火车站都能买到的游客纪念品。“太敷衍了吧，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，我可是给你准备了一桌子圣诞晚餐。”  
“对于一个被自己父亲赶出家门的人来说，能准备这种圣诞礼物已经感谢不存在的圣诞老人了。我的父亲以为他看到了我的母亲，就因为我的长头发，他就把那个抛弃了他的女人的儿子赶出了家门，不，我都没踏进家门一步。”罗严塔尔走进生了暖气的屋里，把他落满雪花的外套挂在门口的挂钩上。屋里飘来好闻的食物的味道，这才让他意识到他已经接近一天都没有好好吃过东西了。  
奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔没有在这一年把自己淹死在酒精里，却在两年后差点把自己溺死在过量的酒精和鲁尔区的一个天然湖里。  
“敬我们马上就要走入婚姻坟墓的新郎官。”米达麦亚的表弟，即将做伴郎的拜耶尔蓝喝了一大口酒馆提供给这场单身派对的啤酒，站在一旁的罗严塔尔看着这些米达麦亚的亲戚朋友们在那里调侃即将和未婚妻结婚的米达麦亚，却一口酒也没喝。在来参加这场单身派对之前，他已经喝完了大半瓶威士忌，但是那些酒精却让他异常清醒。  
“你应该给我们每个人一个吻，”拜耶尔蓝大胆地提出了这个捉弄准新郎的主意，他似乎是存心要看自己的表哥出丑，“因为之后你只能吻爱芳了。”  
还没等拜耶尔蓝做好准备，米达麦亚马上窜过去结结实实地在小家伙的脸上亲了一下，大家起哄般看着拜耶尔蓝的脸变得比喝了五瓶伏特加还要红。随后每个人都收到了准新郎官的吻，虽然有些人并不情愿。罗严塔尔看着他可能有些醉了的朋友，没等对方凑过来吻他的额头或者脸颊，直接在米达麦亚的嘴角吻了一下。  
他喝了太多的酒，而这场宿醉一直持续了将近一年。  
米达麦亚给罗严塔尔打了接近十个电话，但是都没有人接。他把电话打到了罗严塔尔的办公室，他的助理告诉他罗严塔尔请了假，今天不在公司里。欧盟的公务员米达麦亚气恼地盯着自己的手机，这不是罗严塔尔会做出的事情，在阿姆斯特丹玩失踪。米达麦亚突然想起了几年前他的朋友和他开的那个玩笑，如果他真的想放纵自己，他就会去莫斯科把自己淹死在劣质伏特加汇成的河流里。  
他在罗严塔尔的公寓里找到了失踪一天的人。米达麦亚轻轻地推开公寓的门，他闻到了一股威士忌的味道，果然，在吧台桌上摆着一个还剩了一半威士忌的杯子。起居室里的电视亮着，而罗严塔尔窝在沙发里睡着了。  
米达麦亚盯着电视机看了一阵，这是一部看起来有些年头了的法语电影，屏幕里的女明星有着美丽的面孔和冷漠的眼神，那双蓝色的眼睛里似乎除了虚无之外什么都没有。  
“你真的要睡在这里吗。”他自言自语一般地说着，去卧室里给窝在沙发里的人盖了一张毯子。最后他还是把亮着的电视关上，收拾好了吧台桌上的空酒瓶。他盯着那半杯没喝完的威士忌，随后把那些琥珀色的酒精一饮而尽。  
“我昨天晚上去你家找你，结果你睡着了。于是我就替你收拾了你的酒瓶，我觉得……你还是少喝两杯。”罗严塔尔在第二天接到了米达麦亚的电话，这一次他没有拒接，米达麦亚的声音从电话那头传来，但是依旧穿不透他的头痛。  
“我知道我自己在做什么。”  
“把自己灌醉然后看老掉牙的电影，你对待工作的态度真是令我敬仰。”  
“沃尔夫冈，你知道吗……”罗严塔尔忍者头痛从沙发上起来，到厨房里给自己接了一杯水，他的喉咙像是被砂纸磨过一样疼，“那是我妈妈演的电影，一个疯女人的故事。”  
“我不管你是不是喝醉了之后要看你妈妈演的电影，你这一年真是染上了酒精依赖症吗？”  
“比起酒精依赖症，我觉得我更像是疯了，像我那个疯女人母亲一样，说不定哪天我会像她一样自己把自己杀死。”  
“闭嘴，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，你这种人就算是下了地狱也是让地狱的管理者头疼，所以你还是得好好活着。不如周末的时候我请你去杜伊斯堡家里吃顿饭怎么样，让鲁尔区淳朴的民风感染你一下。”  
“抱歉，沃尔夫冈，我周末有一件不得不做的事情。”他又喝了一口水，但是这丝毫不能缓解他喉咙的疼痛。“我老爹住院了，但是他执意让我代替他参加他的公司赞助的马术三项赛，我要给这个比赛的获奖者做什么颁奖嘉宾。”他笑了一下，但是那些真实的疼痛让这个笑并没有持续太久，“他还诓来了荷兰的王子来捧场，我如果想继续在这个国家混下去的话就最好给他这个面子。”  
“奥斯卡，你听我说，你从来都不是你所说的你妈妈那样的疯子——”还没等他说完，罗严塔尔就挂断了电话。  
金发的年轻人窝在他的身边，继续睡了下去。罗严塔尔把声音关上，这部老电影的剧情终于进行到了罂粟夫人为了自己的情人杀死自己的情节。他看着那明显被艺术处理过的死亡，想到了自己母亲真正的结局，他的手指停留在年轻人的耳边，却没有落下去。“我现在不是像她那样的疯子，”他的吻落在莱因哈特的金发上，“我是爱着她的那个可怜人。”罗严塔尔闭上眼，仿佛那只黑色的眼珠和蓝色的眼珠代表着他的两种命运，撕扯着把他分成两半，一半属于他疯狂的母亲，另一半属于他可怜的父亲。而这两个人都没有给过他哪怕一点点的爱。  
他知道自己无法拒绝这种混杂着危险的诱惑，这刻印在他的每一个细胞当中。

“奥贝斯坦首相对我说，如果清洁能源阶梯税率通过的话，他会建议皇家航空辞退我。”莱因哈特坐在罗严塔尔公寓的餐桌旁，看着公寓的主人在煮咖啡。“他真的是以反对任何我喜欢的事情为乐。”  
罗严塔尔把两杯咖啡摆到餐桌上，坐到了年轻的国王对面。他的脸上有着明显的倦意，但是一会儿他还要承担把莱因哈特送回到海牙的任务。“所以你认为这是一种回击是吗，无论是你说你要做我私人飞机的飞行员还是——”他饶有兴趣地看着年轻人有些泛红的脸颊，“小小的反叛行为，总是从发展一段不被人看好的感情开始。”  
“但是你说你爱我——”  
“这不是能说服所有人的一个好理由。”他喝完了自己面前的那一杯浓缩咖啡，而莱因哈特的那一杯里加了一些巧克力碎屑。“也许这能说服你，但是我不认为能说服所有人。”  
“姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯他们也是……姐姐说她只需要吉尔菲艾斯爱她，她不需要别的。而他们现在就在一起。我想知道……算了，我也想不明白。”  
他没有说什么，如果他现在就把他能够遇见的结局告诉莱因哈特，那个年轻人肯定会质疑他所说的注定的真相的真实性。两种结果，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔只能想到这两种结果，奥贝斯坦首相会以此为由要求他从能源集团辞去一切商业职务，进而推动能源集团的解组，或者莱因哈特选择和安妮罗杰一样放弃王位，这两种结果带来的后果都不是他想要看到的。他想到了第三种结果，他可以不用放弃能源集团，莱因哈特不用放弃王位，但是他可以放开手，就像他做过的无数次一样。  
“你还记得那天晚上你说过什么吗？”  
“我记得我那天晚上说过很多话。”罗严塔尔把空了的咖啡杯收到洗碗机里，靠着操作台看着还在吃早餐的年轻国王。他当然知道莱因哈特指的是哪一个晚上。  
“你说过送我去任何我想去的地方是你的责任。”  
“而我一会儿就要送你去海牙。”  
“但是我真的一点也不想去海牙，什么列席内阁会议，如果我不是什么女王的儿子，不做国王，是不是一切就会简单很多。我现在想让你带我去蒂伦豪特，我想看到特里斯坦。”  
“那样的话我可能没有机会认识您了。莱因哈特国王陛下。”  
莱因哈特沉默地喝完了自己面前的那一杯加了巧克力碎屑的咖啡，把空杯子和盘子堆到罗严塔尔旁边的洗碗机里。罗严塔尔吻了吻他沾着巧克力碎屑的嘴角，“你的制服我会有机会给你送到海牙去的，现在我们还是准备准备让你下午好好地去面对奥贝斯坦首相。”

罗严塔尔承认自己从来都不可能是一个称职的恋人，尤其是在对方是他工作的这个国家的国王的时候。他认为自己可能也不是一个合格的“国王的情人”。因为一个国王合格的情人最首要的原则是不会给国王惹上什么麻烦，尤其是政治方面的麻烦。而他在不到两个星期之后就接到了奥贝斯坦首相的电话。  
并购的事宜正在按照罗严塔尔的预期运行着，如果荷兰内阁那边的速度再慢一些，他们就能成功地挽回不少的损失。罗严塔尔靠着过多的咖啡因来保证着自己大脑的正常运转，如果说当年他差点淹死在过量的酒精里，而现在他似乎要死于咖啡因中毒。  
“罗严塔尔先生，您的电话。”  
“谁打来的？”  
海因里希有些无奈地看着自己的领导，他似乎做了很大的思想斗争才把那个名字说出来，正因为是这个人，他才不能找理由搪塞过去。  
“奥贝斯坦首相。”  
罗严塔尔有些吃惊，他没想过奥贝斯坦会把电话打到他的办公室里来，这个家伙不知道通过什么方式拿到了他的私人电话，而之前他的那些警告都是通过私人电话或者是会面来完成的，奥贝斯坦似乎并没有想把一切摊开在公务方面。罗严塔尔叹了口气，如果奥贝斯坦把电话打来他的办公室，那就意味着这位首相先生已经不准备保留最后客套的底线了。  
“您好，奥贝斯坦首相。”  
“让我们放下那些客套话，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔先生，我听说您的公司现在在积极准备和爱尔兰的一家石油公司的并购案。我不知道您从莱因哈特国王陛下那里获得了多少内幕消息，不过我建议您的法务团队做好准备，在清洁能源阶梯税率法案实行之后您可能会接到来自商业法庭关于您公司并购案的调查。”  
“您的意思是您要将国王陛下一起起诉吗，我不了解你们国家的情况，但是您作为一位首相还真是足够大胆。”  
“和国王陛下比起来，我实在是还不够反叛。但是从来没有人保证过国王陛下就一定会对这个国家忠诚。因此国王陛下涉及到一些国家利益的时候可能会做出错误的决定，而这些错误的决定可能是他自身的原因，也有可能是由于他周围的人。”  
“真是有趣的理论。奥贝斯坦首相。”  
“国王陛下还很年轻，他热爱那些贴有反叛标签的东西，而他也不是一个传统意义上的‘好’国王。您也要考虑一下您自己和荷兰皇家航空最大的区别在哪里，或者是根本没有区别。”  
罗严塔尔挂断了电话，他知道这根本不符合商业谈判的礼仪，但是奥贝斯坦是先撕破底线的那一个。奥贝斯坦在明明白白地告诉他，在莱因哈特眼中，他和选择去荷兰皇家航空做一个飞行员，或者是留在阿姆斯特丹读书一样，都是一种叛逆的选择，和感情无关。  
但是那个年轻的金发国王像是红色的罂粟夫人一样吸引着他，这渗透进空气中的每一个角落，如果他还在继续呼吸，那么这些就会一直存在下去。罗严塔尔知道，莱因哈特不是银幕上的那个角色或者是现实世界中的蕾欧娜拉，他是莱因哈特，但是他知道这个年轻人身上的那些吸引他的东西，美丽、反叛和危险，也曾经出现在那个是自己母亲的人身上，吸引着那个可怜人。

“我在南部火车站了，我是在你的公司楼下等你一起吃晚餐还是你会把晚餐带回去？”  
“五分钟之后我会去接你。”  
罗严塔尔把那些文件交给海因里希，让他转交给贝根格伦。“帮我登记两个小时的事假，今天完不成的工作我会明天补上。”他抓过自己的外套准备出门，刚刚莱因哈特给他的消息，告诉他他已经到了火车站。  
他开始反思自己真的不是一个称职的情人，像是一般的情人会做的去对方工作的地方接对方回去这种事他做不了，也无法把花束送到莱因哈特办公的努儿登堡宫里。如果他在海牙的皇宫门口等着莱因哈特办公结束，看着这个国家的国旗从升起到落下，那么他可以确定第二天奥贝斯坦首相就会找上他的麻烦。  
因此在这段被罗严塔尔自嘲为“一段不被人看好的感情”中，罗严塔尔认为自己真正扮演了“情人”这个词的最原始本意，他甚至不能经常出现在海牙莱因哈特居住的地方。这就为铁路系统做出了很大的贡献，毕竟莱因哈特也不想开车把车总是停在罗严塔尔公寓的停车场里。  
他的公司离南部火车站只有两三分钟的路程，这也许是当初为什么他的父亲会选择在这个新兴的金融区里建公司的总部。老罗严塔尔从自己父亲那里继承了这家在战争期间发了战争资源财的能源公司，并且赶上了工业发展的红利，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔虽然对经营传统能源公司的兴趣并没有做金融衍生品交易那么大，但是他在一边抱怨的同事一边扩大了自己父亲的能源帝国。  
雨不知道什么时候开始下了起来，罗严塔尔从总部大楼的一层借了一把伞，这让他想起了一个相似的情景，那个时候他只是一个二十五岁的年轻人，用了一年的时间试图把自己溺死在酒精里但是很悲哀地失败了。  
那一年他试着交往了许许多多不同的男男女女，但是所有那些现在想起已经变得陌生的面孔都不能填补他胸腔越来越大的空洞。酒精无法杀死他，也无法拯救他。但是这足以给他惹上不少的麻烦，比如一位执着地认为他伤害了自己的女士。  
被一位差不多被自己遗忘了的女士甩一巴掌似乎是自己罪有应得。罗严塔尔站在老城区南部的一家酒馆门口，那位追出来的女士不依不饶地甩了他一巴掌，并咒骂他永远得不到幸福。罗严塔尔自嘲般地露出了一个笑，幸福，他重复着这位可能是来自比利时法语区的女士说的这个词的两个可爱音节，他从来都没想过自己能拥有这么奢侈的东西。  
“奥斯卡，没想到我能在这里见到你，这位是……”一个他有些熟悉，但是又不是很熟悉的年轻声音打断了这位女士用法语喋喋不休的诅咒，罗严塔尔转过身去，看到一个金发的小家伙站在路边，歪着头看着站在酒吧门口的两个人。  
“我要走了，下地狱去吧，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。”  
他又扯了扯自己的嘴角，地狱，如果米达麦亚说的没错的话，如果自己下了地狱，最多是让地狱的负责人十分头疼。  
“您好，莱因哈特王子。”他客套地说着，这个小家伙帮他解了围，如果不是莱因哈特出现在这里，可能这位女士还会纠缠他两个小时。“我希望您没有在16岁的时候违法喝酒。”  
“当然没有，还有，叫我莱因哈特，现在我们又没在什么正式的场合。”莱因哈特朝他站的地方走过来，这时有一辆自行车响着铃从他们身边穿梭而过。罗严塔尔搂过年轻人的肩膀，让他离安全的区域更近一点。他闻到了年轻人身上淡淡的柠檬香皂味，就像是他们第一次见面时的一样。  
“感谢您让我能清净下来，那位女士让我见识到了法语词汇的丰富性。”他像是玩笑一般地说出了这句话，年轻人不解地看着他。“对不起，我的法语水平可能和我做饭的水平差不多，不过我很高兴我能帮上忙。”  
“如果我没记错的话，您应该住在海牙而不是阿姆斯特丹？”他看了一眼自己的手表，这个时候在阿姆斯特丹的街头闲逛可不是一个称职的王子应该做的事情。  
“啊，我马上准备回去了，坐火车，我过来送吉尔菲艾斯去英国比赛，然后就想来市区逛一逛。”莱因哈特摊了摊手，似乎在为自己的“夜游”找理由。这时有一颗水珠从天空中落下，随后是第二颗、第三颗……罗严塔尔伸手把一颗落在莱因哈特脸颊上的雨水擦掉，“我应该送您去火车站。”他抬头看了一眼天空，更多的雨水正要落下来，“把您送到您想去的地方是我现在的责任。”  
“听起来像是那种老套的电影里会出现的台词。”  
“而您也暴露了您看过很多老套电影的实时。”罗严塔尔说着，把自己拿着的外套披在了年轻人的肩上，“我住在离这里不远的地方，但是您还要去海牙，所以勉强挡一挡雨，衣服湿着坐火车可不是什么好受的体验。”  
他从火车站把年轻的莱因哈特送上了车，在雨中走回自己的公寓之后他才意识到自己把钱包和外套都留给了莱因哈特。罗严塔尔有些懊恼地坐在沙发上，完全不顾自己的衣服已经完全湿了。钱包里虽然没什么值钱的东西，只不过就是银行卡、名片和五十欧现金，驾照他放在车钥匙旁边，从来不会放在钱包里。然而他还是叹了口气，那个钱包里放着两张叠放在一起的照片，露在透明卡位外面的那一张是他在曼海姆读书的时候拍的米达麦亚的照片，照片里的年轻人正躺在草地上晒太阳，而放在里面的那一张是他从电影杂志上剪下来的，他母亲年轻时的照片。  
“也许那个小家伙是想提醒我，该和那些没有意义的过去告别了。”罗严塔尔给自己倒了半杯威士忌，刚刚在酒吧里他已经喝了过量的酒精饮料，但是还不足以让他醉倒，然而他现在需要这个，他需要醉倒在什么之中——  
“罗严塔尔先生，您的电话。”第二天他忍着头痛来到公司上班，他的助理过来提醒他有一通电话，他揉了揉自己的额角，可能是什么无聊的业务伙伴吧，还能是谁。  
“您好，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。”  
“奥斯卡，是我，莱因哈特，”出现在电话那头的声音让他感到有些意外，这个声音听起来就像是一团小小的金色火焰，在象牙做成的钢琴键盘上跳跃着，“抱歉昨天穿走了你的外套，我现在在火车站，我过来把外套和你的钱包还给你，只需要占用你五分钟。”  
“等我一下，我马上过去。”  
他挂断了电话，“帮我请两个小时的假，我会把剩下的工作补上的。”还没等他的助理反应过来，罗严塔尔已经离开了办公室去停车场准备开车去火车站。  
这根本不是占用五分钟的事情，罗严塔尔花了两个小时请莱因哈特去一家他喜欢的餐厅吃晚餐，随后又花了一个小时开车把莱因哈特送回海牙，剩下的一个小时他自己开车回到了阿姆斯特丹。当车子被他停回到公寓的停车场时，罗严塔尔抓过了自己放在副驾驶座上的钱包，里面那两张叠放在一起的照片完好无缺地呆在原来的地方。  
“我可以去海牙接你，你不用……”没等他说完，莱因哈特凑过来吻了一下他的脸颊，就像是火车站不少正在送别或者团聚的情侣一样。罗严塔尔笑着回馈了一个吻给金发的年轻人，  
“如果你每天都去海牙接我，那我可能要被首相关在努儿登堡宫里不能出来了。”  
“您可以考虑把金发留长，然后像莴苣姑娘一样等着那个勇士把您从首相那里解救出来。”  
莱因哈特没有回答，他看起来像是一个气鼓鼓的河豚一样，罗严塔尔不知道是因为这个年轻人讨厌莴苣还是讨厌奥贝斯坦，还是两者都讨厌。

“一个内幕消息，我准备把两个主要业务拆分到爱尔兰去，以减轻清洁能源阶梯税率对公司的影响。”三个月，他们和爱尔兰的石油公司谈判了三个月之后终于有了进展，这个速度已经在罗严塔尔的预期之外了。他给莱因哈特倒了一杯阿尔萨斯的白葡萄酒，但是给自己倒了一杯白兰地。“如果顺利的话，我可能要去都柏林监工了。”  
“我也有一个内幕消息想要告诉你，奥贝斯坦首相已经决定把那个议案提交下议院了。”  
年轻人抬头看着站在他旁边的罗严塔尔，蓝色眼睛像是他见过的，极地的冰的颜色。他低头亲了亲莱因哈特金色的头发，三个月，他扮演国王的情人这个角色已经三个月了。  
“你要去爱尔兰吗，还是说你会回来，只是去那边等所有的工作都安排好？”  
“我不知道。”这是他能够给出的唯一答案。  
“我突然想起了我第一次见到你时的情景，在马术三项赛的时候，你说你刚刚带回家一匹小马驹，它的名字是特里斯坦。”  
罗严塔尔没有说话，他沉浸到自己的回忆中，按照普通人对于能源集团的理解，这种集团应该会花费大价钱在赞助方程式赛车或者越野拉力赛这种比赛上，而赞助马术三项赛也许并不是一个常规的选择。但是罗严塔尔的父亲却选择把赞助投到在阿姆斯特丹举行的一项马术比赛上。往年，他都会亲自到现场去担任颁奖嘉宾，但是随着老罗严塔尔的健康情况的恶化，他不得不让自己的儿子奥斯卡来代替自己的位置。  
而被自己的姐姐拉来做颁奖嘉宾的莱因哈特可能和站在自己旁边的罗严塔尔有着同样的想法，罗严塔尔看着这个只有16岁的金发王子，小家伙脸上写满了不耐烦。  
“因为我看到你实在是太无聊了，所以我觉得可能聊一些你感兴趣的话题会让你高兴起来。”  
“但是你对我说，比起特里斯坦，我值得拥有一匹更好的马？”  
他沉默了一会儿，喝完了自己手里的那杯白兰地。莱因哈特有些不安地看着他，蓝色和黑色的眼睛里写满了他读不懂的神情。  
“是的，您值得一匹比特里斯坦更好的赛马，同样的……”罗严塔尔给自己又倒了半杯白兰地，一饮而尽，他没注意到莱因哈特有些担忧的眼神，“您值得去爱一个更好的人。”  
“但是，奥斯卡！”  
“当您遇见那位能让您除去反叛之外有更多理由去爱的人……”他扯了扯嘴角，露出一个写满自嘲的微笑，“爱在我这里最终只能变成一种恐慌。”

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的母亲在他19岁的时候去世了，而他在母亲去世之后一周才从她的律师那里得到了这个消息。  
“如果没有你，她可能不会那么执着地想要自杀。”他的父亲坐在单人沙发上，背对着穿上了一身黑色丧服的罗严塔尔，“蕾欧娜拉一直无法接受自己做了母亲这个事实，而且还是一个有着不同颜色眼睛的孩子。”  
他没有说话，母亲的律师还在楼下等着他，那些乱七八糟的事务一下子堆到了他这个19岁年轻人的肩膀上。他从来都没有过与蕾欧娜拉有关的记忆，“母亲”这个词对于他来说是一个过于抽象的概念。  
不同版本的遗嘱、杂乱的遗物、层出不穷的情人和混乱的感情关系。奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔像是被拖入了一个巨大的泥沼当中，而这个名为蕾欧娜拉的泥沼正是孕育他的地方。他被迫听律师讲述自己母亲那些曾经存在过的情人，在收集来的媒体报道上看自己父母当年那场盛大的婚礼，一箱一箱母亲留下的照片被堆在他的住所里，而那里面没有一张是他的照片。在那一刻，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔感受到了自己的卑微，他不应该存在，或者是他的存在根本没有任何的意义。  
他的母亲爱过很多人，却从不曾爱过他。

 

用专栏作家缪拉的语言来概括，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔在爱尔兰的“流放”持续了两年，当他再次见到罗严塔尔的时候，奈特哈尔·缪拉已经开始在图片报上开始了他的专栏连载，并收获了极高的人气。缪拉像往常一样陪同莱因哈特去看荷兰马术大师赛，之前的一站二星级比赛上，莱因哈特和他的“伯伦希尔”取得了不错的成绩，这也让莱因哈特在看吉尔菲艾斯参赛的马术大师赛时多了一份自信，而不是总在抱怨为什么吉尔菲艾斯能参加大师赛而自己不能。  
缪拉给自己和莱因哈特买了两份冰淇淋球，这已经成了荷兰马术大师赛的传统保留项目。他们两个像是当年那两个阿姆斯特丹大学的学生一样站在马术大师赛的场馆外面吃着冰淇淋，在这种还有点凉的天气下吃冷饮算是对天气的小小反叛，而他们两个都乐在其中。  
“嘿，奥斯卡，真是好久不见！”莱因哈特向缪拉身后出现的那个人打了打招呼，这一次缪拉没有看到莱因哈特走过去给罗严塔尔一个拥抱或者是握手。“你好，罗严塔尔先生。”他客套地说着，毕竟作为他专栏连载内容的主人公之一，和罗严塔尔保持必要的客套还是有必要的。  
“很抱歉我没能去观看之前在布鲁日的那一站比赛，听说伯伦希尔的表现很不错？”  
“是的，不过还是不如巴巴罗萨，一会儿我又得被吉尔菲艾斯比下去了，姐姐可能还会嘲笑我一个星期。”年轻的国王像是说笑一般地耸了耸肩，缪拉能够察觉到发生了什么，但是他说不好。  
“你的嘴角沾了一点巧克力，莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特有些吃惊地看着站在他对面的罗严塔尔，似乎对方说了什么让人惊讶的新闻一样。缪拉递给了莱因哈特一张买冰淇淋的时候摊主塞给他的纸巾，莱因哈特接过那张纸，随意地擦了擦自己沾着冰淇淋的嘴角。“也许我们该进去看吉尔菲艾斯的比赛了，如果迟到的话，姐姐不会饶过我的。”


End file.
